Long Time No See
by Naruto.Fruba.Lover
Summary: Kakashi and OC. Requested. From Quizilla...made in 2008.


Rei's POV~

FLASHBACK~

You were walking through the forest on a mission(by yourself) when a few sound nin ambushed you. 'Great…just what I need…I already have a wound on my arm, I can't afford any more…' you thought, getting into fighting stance. "Haha, see that, Keitero? (made it up, btw) One girl is going to try to fight the four of us! This is going to be fun." One sound ninja laughed. "Haha! Okay, then let's see what she's got." Another replied, who you assumed was this 'Keitero' person. You reached your hand to your kunai pouch and pulled out ten kunai.

"This'll be easy…" Another sound nin said. They all got into position and you threw all ten kunai at them and put your hands up in defense mode. But, unfortunately, they all dodged. "That the best you got, little girl?" The first sound nin that spoke, chuckled. You smirked and did a few hand signs and shouted in your head, 'DRAGON FIRE NO JUTSU!' You opened your mouth and a massive fire ball came out of it, hitting two of the ninja. "Gahh!" The two ninja hit four trees and fell to the ground, burnt, and bleeding really bad.

"So, you can do a simple fire act…let's see if you can take this!" The sound ninja, Keitero shouted, doing some hand signs. He didn't say anything but all of a sudden a huge sound wave came toward you, hitting you and sending you through 17 trees. You got up, bleeding pretty bad and ran toward them, doing the same hand signs he did, and copying his attack. (haha) He quickly dodged it and threw four shuriken at you. You dodged them and disappeared behind one of the sound nin. You quickly hit their pressure point, making that one fall to the ground, passed out. Then, all of a sudden the last nin left, did a jutsu that you didn't see, and you were on the ground, unconscious, and bleeding heavily.

PRESENT~ TWO WEEKS FROM BATTLE~

SAME POV~

You woke up to notice that you are in a completely white room. "Am I dead?" you ask to yourself, but loud enough for others to here. "Hm, no you're not, Miss Yami, you are in a hospital. You've been out for two weeks. You know, if it wasn't for one of our senseis, you'd be dead." A nurse stated, walking out of the room. "A sensei? Which one?" You ask yourself, thinking, 'I hope that it was Kakashi! No, I don't! Because, he would've seen how weak I was…not being able to defend myself… I really hope that the person who saved me was someone I barely know…' You heard foot steps coming down the hall, then your door opened, revealing Tsunade.

"Hello Rei, how are you feeling? When you got here, you were in pretty bad shape…" She asked/said, smiling. "O-oh, I'm fine, th-thank you, Lady Hokage." you smiled back. "Hm, no problem. So, how'd you get into that mess?" "Um, I d-don't really know…I was j-just walking back to K-Kohona when I was a-ambushed." "Then, why were you on a mission alone?" "I was trying to get here to ask permission if I could live in Kohona and then to deliver a message from the Kazekage. He sent me alone…well, I don't really know why. But, the scroll should be in my backpack, Lady Hokage. And, would it be much trouble…if I did stay?" You asked/ told, pleading.

"Hm…well, thank you for the story, and the scroll…" she said, taking the scroll out of your backpack and heading to the door. "Oh, and I'll see what I can do…" She smiled, then left. "O-okay…" you looked down, smiling a little. "So, I see you're doing well…" A man's voice said, causing you to jump. You looked up and saw…_him_. "K-Kakashi!" "So, you remember…long time no see, Rei." He smirked. How did you meet Kakashi? Well, it was about two years ago, and you were walking through Kohona with your old team.

FLASHBACK~TWO YEARS AGO~

"Rei…Akito-Sensei is getting a room at the inn, I'm going to get something to eat…wanna come?" Your old team mate, Rikata, asked. "So, we are staying here over night?" "Well, actually a couple of days…they say that Hana is going to be in the hospital longer than we expected." He replied. "Oh. Was it that serious?" You asked. "Yeah…don't you even remember, baka? You were with us during the battle and when the Hokage explained everything." You looked dumb folded. "B-but, no…I don't remember, Rikata. Are you sure I was th-" You stopped talking and remembered.

You were looking out of the window, watching this team practice. There was a blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit yelling at this other boy with raven black hair. This pink-haired girl was trying to stop them, but with no use. Then, a puff of smoke came and their was an older guy, but not too old…just in his late twenties…he had silver hair, and was reading a book? He explained to them something like, 'I'm sorry I'm late, team…I got lost on the ro-' then the Blonde and the pink haired students yelled, 'SAVE IT!'.

You were mesmerized by the sensei. He was so handsome…yet, looked very mysterious. A mask covering his face, and his headband covering one of his eyes. It was…you couldn't even describe it. "Yo! Rei! Ya wanna talk to me?! God, you're always spacing out…whatever. I'm out! I'll be at the Ramen stand when you come back to this planet." Rikata stated, walking away. "H-huh? Oh, um okay! Be careful!" you respond. "So…you were the girl watching my team and I practice earlier?" A voice said behind you. "Huh? Oh! I'm s-sorry! I d-didn't mean…I mean…y-yes, I did w-watch you all, b-but, it's not like…er, I j-just…" you trailed off, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it…I'm Kakashi. And you?" he responded. "R-Rei…Y-Yami Rei. Please t-to meet y-you, Kakashi." You bowed quickly, covering your blush. 'He's so cute…' you thought. "And you…would you like to meet my team, Rei?" You blushed and nodded quickly. He smirked and motioned you to follow him.

PRESENT~

SAME POV~

"So, how have you been, Rei?" Kakashi asked, leaning against the door, reading his book. "I-I'm fine, thank you, how about y-you?" You stuttered, blushing. "Hm. I'm well. So, what got you in the mess with the sound nin?" He asked. "Y-you saw that?" "Yes. I saved you." "W-what?!" 'OH NO! HE DID SAVE ME!' you screamed in your head. "Yes. If it wasn't for me…you'd be dead…" "Ohmygod. T-thank you s-so much!" He smirked and walked to you. "It's okay…just promise me…dinner. Tonight. 8pm. I'll come and get you from here. See you then." He walked off, leaving a very confused and a very red you. "D-did he j-just ask me o-out?" You asked yourself. You bit your lip and laid back down, going to sleep.

FF 2 HOURS~~

You woke up and noticed that it was 6:30 pm. "Gah! I have to get ready for my date!" you exclaimed, jumping out of the bed. "I, um…need to shower, and um…get dressed… er, what about an outfit for me to wear? Ohmigod! I don't have a new outfit!!!" You ran around the room, pacing when you heard a knock at the door. "Um…come in?" you asked/said. The door opened to reveal two girls, one with pink hair down and cut short, and one with blonde hair in a high ponytail. "Um…m-may I help y-you?" you asked.

"I'm Sakura, and this is…Ino-pig." The pink-head stated, pointing to herself then the blonde, whispering the last word. "We…are going to prepare you for your date tonight!" Ino smiled, holding out a blue bag you were guessing was filled with make up and hopefully clothing. "So, first you need to shower, so over here!" Sakura grinned, pushing you towards a door, that said 'bathroom'. (Duh, -_-') You quickly got in and bathed yourself. After you showered, you got out to meet Sakura and Ino with supplies spread out…everywhere.

"Well…I suppose first, we will need you to get dressed! So, here you go…hurry up! You only have an hour, ya know!" Sakura pushed a kimono in your arms and rushed you into the bathroom. You got changed and came out, seeing their faces drop. "Wow…" Ino smirked. "Yah…okay then…make up, hair, jewelry, and nails!" Sakura pushed you down in a chair and they started getting everything ready. After 50 minutes of…well, pure torture, you were finished, and you looked, "FANTASTIC!! Ino, I must say…we did an excellent job! Wow…can't believe I just said that…" Sakura giggled. "We did…didn't we? Hm…oh well…your date should be almost here! So, we're off! Bye and have fun!!!" Ino and Sakura left.

Just leaving you there, in a chair, nervous as hell. "O-okay…" "Miss Yami. You are being checked out. Gather your things and come to the lobby, please." "OH! Um, arigato, mam'. Just…er…hold on." You scrambled all of your belongings and ran down the four flights of stairs. You got to the waiting room, panting, and breathing really hard. "You…look…stunning." A man said. You looked up, noticed it was Kakashi, and stood up quickly. "Oh! Er, um…thank you, Kakashi-Sensei!" "Hm…you don't need to call me sensei…I'm not your sensei. Let's go." He held out his arm, and you grabbed it, walking out of the hospital, ignoring the constant looks from people.

"Kakashi, why are they looking at me like that?" "Hm? Oh, they think that this is wrong. An older man and a teenager. I'll just tell him you're my niece for now. But, no need to worry." He assured you, walking away from the ramen shop and towards…well, you had no idea. "I thought we had dinner…Kakashi?…" You asked. "Hm? Oh, we do…just not there. Somewhere better." "O-oh…okay." After about ten minutes of walking, which to you, seemed like hours, you arrived at a lake that had a blanket by the shore and food and candles everywhere.

"W-wow…" you were in awe. "Come on." He pulled you on, and set you on the blanket. "T-this is beautiful, K-Kakashi." You looked at the lake. "Yes you are…" (cheesy, but w/e. MY STORY) he looked at you. "W-what?" you were blushing immensely. "I said that you were beautiful, Rei. You have grown up so much since our last encounter." He stared in your eyes. "Th-thank you, K-kakashi." Even if the two of you didn't know, you were coming closer…and closer…together. Closing…the…gap…be…tween…the two…of you. In. One. Longing. Kiss.


End file.
